1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Karaoke reproducing apparatus using a recording medium on which Karaoke playing sounds of a plurality of music pieces are recorded and reproducing the playing sound of the selected one of the plurality of music pieces.
2. Description of Background Information
In conventional Karaoke reproducing apparatuses, external apparatuses such as illuminating apparatus, background video image apparatus, or the like for presenting a singing environment are used, and the control of those apparatuses are performed in correspondence to a Karaoke playing sound obtained by playing a recording medium. For instance, in the case of the illuminating apparatus, the color and illuminance of the illumination change in accordance with the Karaoke playing music piece. In the case of the background video image apparatus, the background video image of a word video image of the playing music piece that is displayed on a display has the contents corresponding to the contents of the playing music piece. The term "external apparatus" is a general denomination of apparatuses other than the apparatus for playing the Karaoke sound.
However, in conventional Karaoke reproducing apparatuses designed to control the external apparatus in accordance with the play of the Karaoke as mentioned above, the external apparatus doesn't start the operation so long as real-time data is not generated in accordance with the play of the recording medium. After the Karaoke play of one music piece was finished, therefore, it takes an access time including the exchange of the recording medium for the next Karaoke playing music piece. A silent state continues and a blank state appears until the start of the next Karaoke play and the next Karaoke play is suddenly started. A show-up effect such as to incite a pre-boom, therefore, cannot be obtained.